


Green and Red Make Gold

by queerghostie



Series: When a Snake Loves a Lion [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Marcus Flint, Cassius is related to the Lovegood's, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Gay Oliver Wood, M/M, Marcus Flint Centric, Misunderstandings, gryffindor quidditch team - Freeform, slytherin quidditch team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerghostie/pseuds/queerghostie
Summary: Marcus had recently, begrudgingly, accepted that maybe, just maybe, he had… feelings for Oliver Wood. And Percy Weasley had beaten him to it. He scowled whenever he caught glimpses of them together, joined at the hip, which seemed to be all the time. Seeing them together - laughing, joking - it was like a punch to Marcus’ gut.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/gifts).

> I have been working on this story and the universe around it for a solid month, and I'm finally at a point where I'm happy to upload it. I have to thank Nixie for all the support and encouragement given while I've worked on this - without you I would've gone fucking insane.
> 
> This story takes place during the events of Prisoner of Azkaban.

** _December 1993_ **

Marcus Flint hated Percy Weasley. Okay, _ hate _ might be too harsh of a word, but it wasn’t fair. Marcus had recently, begrudgingly, accepted that maybe, just maybe, he had… _ feelings _ for Oliver Wood. And Percy Weasley had beaten him to it. He scowled whenever he caught glimpses of them together, joined at the hip, which seemed to be _ all the _ _time._ Seeing them together - laughing, joking - it was like a punch to Marcus’ gut.

“What’s so interesting about the Gryffindors?” Adrian whispered, not wanting to alert others to Marcus’ behaviour.

“Nothing.” Marcus shook his head.

“You’re a shit liar, Marcus.” Adrian nudged him carefully. “You sure you’re okay?”

“I’m not,” Marcus admitted.

“This about your crush on Wood?” Adrian whispered, a brief, gentle smile crossing his face as Marcus stared at him in horror. “I’m not stupid, Marcus. I see the way you look at him.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Marcus-”

“Pucey, _ drop it,” _Marcus said, using just enough of his Captain’s voice to get the substitute Chaser to back down.

Adrian sighed and turned to his other side to strike up a conversation with Terence Higgs. Marcus exhaled, stabbing at one of the roast potatoes on his plate with vigour. He chewed angrily, bite after bite of his Sunday Dinner, which Hogwarts always did excellently. Serving dishes plated high with roasted meats (Marcus favoured the lamb), Yorkshire puddings and roast potatoes. Plates of assorted vegetables dotted around, along with pigs in blankets, and gravy boats full to the brim; pots of mint sauce and trays of stuffing. Sunday roast was the meal Marcus looked forward to the most, the ‘cheat’ day where he ignored his Quidditch diet (followed only by Christmas and his birthday), but seeing Oliver at the Gryffindor table smiling brightly and sipping at a goblet of pumpkin juice made Marcus’ stomach churn.

The Slytherin Captain left so abruptly that he knocked over two Ravenclaw students. Marcus, being in such a state, barely noticed bumping into the two. He hadn’t noticed that Percy Weasley had already left the room. Marcus didn’t notice Oliver Wood’s eyes, full of concern, follow him out of the room.

* * *

Marcus made his way down towards the Slytherin Common Room, wanting to be alone. Not paying attention to his surroundings, having taken the same route for the last seven years, he didn’t notice the hushed voices until it was too late.

_  
_

_ “You’re sure?” _

When had Weasley left the Great Hall? And who was he talking to?

_  
_

_ “Divination used to get taught in here years ago before it got moved upstairs. No one comes here anymore. I’m sure.” _

_  
_

_ Montague? _What on Earth did Weasley and Montague have to talk about?

_  
_

_ “How do you know that? _” Weasley sounded baffled.

_  
_

_ “You think Bathilda Bagshot’s book is the only account of this place?” _ Montague asked Weasley. _ “You’re smarter than that, Percy.” _

_  
_

_ “I’m unsure if that’s a compliment or an insult, Graham.” _

_  
_

_ “A compliment.” _

First-name terms? Compliments? What the hell-

_  
_

_ “I’m gonna miss you.” _ Montague’s voice was small and nervous - uncharacteristically so. _ “Over the holidays, I mean.” _

_  
_

_ “So come with me.” _ Weasley insisted. _ “My mum loves having visitors. She practically begs us to have people over.” _

There was a moment of silence, before…

_  
_

_ “Thanks, but I’m not going to my father’s for Christmas. I’m going to Warrington’s. I’ll be okay, you don’t have to worry about me, Percy.” _

_  
_

_ “I’ll worry, anyway.” _ Weasley sighed. _ “I’m more worried about leaving Hogwarts, and you having two more years here.” _

_  
_

_ “Don’t,” _ Montague said firmly. _ “Please.” _

Marcus noticed that the door was slightly ajar, and his curiosity got the better of him. He wasn’t expecting to see Percy Weasley and Graham Montague hugging. He didn’t think they would kiss. He felt his blood go cold. Weasley was cheating on Oliver? With _ Montague? _Someone Marcus assumed Weasley had never talked to? He saw Montague’s hands slide down to Weasley’s waist, making Wasley let out a noise. In horror, Marcus realised said noise was a whine.

He turned and ran.

He couldn’t get that image out of his head. Or that sound. And Oliver - did he know? Should Marcus say something? What if Weasley denied it? Or Oliver just assumed Marcus was making trouble? It’s not like Montague would admit to being with a Gryffindor, let alone a _ Weasley. _ And yet it was more than just a physical thing - or at least on the way to being more than physical - since Weasley almost _ begged _Montague to join his family for the winter holidays, and Montague (seemingly) had told Weasley about his crappy relationship with his father. Marcus found himself in a cubicle in the toilets just opposite the Great Hall, hearing people chattering away as they continued to have dinner. The Slytherin Captain fell to his knees and emptied his guts.

_  
_

_ “Hey,” _ someone knocked on the door. _ “Are you okay?” _

“Yes.” Marcus croaked.

_  
_

_ “Flint?” _

Marcus’ eyes widened as he placed the Scottish brogue. “Wood? What-”

He cut himself off by throwing up again and coughing violently.

_  
_

_ “Flint?” _ Oliver knocked again. _ “You don’t sound so good.” _

Marcus shakily stood up and flushed the toilet. Unlocking the cubicle door he pushed pass Oliver with an _ “I’m fine” _and went to wash his hands. He glanced upwards and saw Oliver biting his lip nervously.

“What?” Marcus snapped.

_  
_

_ I wish I could just tell you what I saw. _

Oliver blinked. “I just- I think you should see Madam Pomphrey. Maybe you’re coming down with something?”

“I’m _ fine.” _Marcus insisted. “Since when did you care if I might be sick?”

_  
_

_ I’m sorry. You deserve better. _

Not waiting for Oliver to answer, and ignoring his cry of _ “Flint!”, _Marcus left the toilets, only to crash into Adrian Pucey.

“Watch where you’re- Flint?” Adrian raised his eyebrow. “You look awful.”

“I’m f-”

“He threw up!”

Marcus whipped around to see that Oliver had followed him.

“He threw up, and I suggested Madam Pomphrey.”

“Not a bad idea, Wood. C’mon, Flint.”

“Pucey, I am fine.” Marcus sighed. “I just want to-”

“Don’t make me stun you and _ levitate _you there.” Adrian threatened before turning to Oliver cheerily. “Thanks, Wood, I’ll handle this.”

“Right,” Oliver mumbled. “Um… F-Feel better, Marcus.”

It wasn’t until later that night when Marcus had finally left the Hospital Wing, that what Oliver said hit him. He hadn’t said, _ “Feel better, Flint.” _

He’d said “_ Marcus”. _

* * *

The following morning saw the students who were going home for the holidays piling onto the Hogwarts Express. Marcus found an empty carriage, only for Adrian and Higgs to stumble in after him.

“Hey, Flint.” Higgs waved awkwardly. “Heard you were ill yesterday.”

“I’m _ fine.” _Marcus frowned. “How many times do I have to say that?”

“Don’t be so grumpy.” Adrian pulled Higgs into the carriage so they could sit opposite Marcus. “Do you have a plan for the match against Ravenclaw?”

“We only have a week between the start of term and the match, so I need them to focus. Malfoy’s a good Seeker when he applies himself but has a tendency to show off. I’m confident in Bletchey’s abilities, and Warrington’s dedicated and trains hard.”

“And Montague,” Higgs added. “We share a dormitory, he’s been talking about Quidditch plays in his sleep!”

“Right.” Marcus swallowed. “D-Derrick and Bole need to play better than their best against Ravenclaw’s team - they _ flattened _Hufflepuff last month.”

“Chang’s a good Seeker,” Adrian said. “If Malfoy were smart, he would worry.”

“That’ll be the day.” Higgs snorted, leaning into Adrian.

“Wait,” Marcus drawled, taking notice of how Adrian and Higgs were wrapping themselves around each other. “Are you two… _ Are _you?”

“Together?” Adrian giggled - _ giggled - _as Higgs pulled him onto his lap.

“Yup.” Higgs nodded. “Problem, Flint?”

Higgs’ voice was light and cheery, but his face was steely. Marcus barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“I’m bisexual, Higgs. Fuck whoever you want. I don’t care.” Marcus shook his head. “How long?”

“Easter holidays,” Adrian said. “Terence’s aunt is one of my neighbours, so his family were visiting her. He told he liked me, and here we are.”

Higgs nodded. “We love each other. It’s that simple.”

“Yeah…” Marcus trailed off, staring out of the window at the Scottish countryside.

“Did I say something wrong?” Higgs asked in a hushed voice.

“Flint’s got a crush,” Adrian whispered back. “He’s just too chickenshit to _ do _anything about it.”

_  
_

_ If only you knew the truth. _

Marcus sighed and closed his eyes, ignoring Adrian and Higgs whispering to each other, hoping to just drift off and sleep most of the way down to London. Barely five minutes later the door opened and so did Marcus’ eyes.

“So, anyway, I told Fred and George that- Oh… Sorry. Thought this was our one.”

Internally, Marcus was screaming, because it was just his luck that Oliver Wood mistakenly stumbled into his carriage, Percy Weasley right behind him. God, even just looking at Weasley made his head hurt. _ Why _ would he do that to Oliver? And with _ Montague? _It was baffling.

“Wood,” Marcus grunted. “‘S fine. Just go.”

But Oliver didn’t move, instead wringing his hands together nervously. “Feeling better?”

It took a second for Marcus to register that Oliver was talking to him. He coughed, lightly, trying to stop the muddle of thoughts in his head.

“Yeah, great.” Marcus coughed again. “Thanks.”

“Well, you sound kinda better. That’s good.”

And how the fuck was Marcus supposed to react to _ that? _

“Madam Pomphrey was reluctant to let him leave last night.” Adrian piped up.

“Insane woman,” Marcus grumbled. “Wasn’t spending the first day of the holidays in the Hospital Wing.”

“Yeah…” Oliver nodded, tapping idly on the door. “Anyway, um, we should go. Er… Merry Christmas?”

Marcus fought down a smile as Oliver winced like he was unsure if they would berate him or not for the festive niceties.

“Merry Christmas, Wood,” Adrian replied cheerily. “Weasley.”

Weasley blinked. “H-Happy Christmas, Pucey. Higgs. Flint.”

Marcus grunted, nodding at him. Higgs just waved awkwardly, resting his chin on Adrian’s shoulder, which made Oliver beam in delight.

“I _ knew _it!” Goddamn, Oliver was beautiful when he smiled. “I knew something was going on between you two. Perce, you owe me two Galleons.”

Weasley just rolled his eyes, muttering about never drinking with Oliver again as he walked off.

_  
_

_ Serves him right, _Marcus thought.

_  
_

_ Prat. _

“Have a good Christmas, Marcus,” Oliver said, aiming his smile at his fellow Quidditch Captain, making Marcus go red.

“You too, W- O-Oliver.” Marcus swallowed (not nervously, Wood didn’t make him nervous, _ shut up). _

Oliver’s smile brightened, just slightly, and with a small wave, he shut the door.

Adrian whistled, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. “Mate, you are fucking _ whipped.” _

“Says you!” Marcus shot back, trying (unsuccessfully) to stop his face from getting redder.

“And you’re _ blushing? _ Oh my _ God!” _

Adrian was laughing, wiping away tears from his eyes, while Higgs stayed quiet - contemplative - and that was honestly more unnerving.

“Higgs,” Marcus frowned. “I can hear you thinking. Stop it.”

“Sorry, Flint.” Higgs sighed. “It’s just- Well- Wood called you ‘_ Marcus’, _ not ‘ _ Flint’. _ Most of the time _ we _don’t even use your first name and- It’s not just a crush is it? It’s deeper than that. For you. Your feelings for-”

_  
_

_ “Higgs!” _ Marcus yelled. “I _ get _it!”

Higgs bit his lip. “Well, um, do you?”

“Do I what?” Marcus glared.

“Love him. Do you love him, Flint?” Higgs glared back, though his was not as icy as Marcus’. “Are you in love with Oliver Wood?”

“Fuck you.” Marcus spat, voice tight.

“Marcus,” Adrian said, his voice soft and reassuring. “I’m sorry about the teasing, but it’s okay, okay? If you love him, it’s okay.”

Marcus shook his head, blinking back tears and tried to flatten himself in the corner.

“I can’t. If my father ever- I _ can’t.” _

“But your parents divorced years ago,” Higgs said in confusion. “Your father’s not even in the country.”

“He came back last year, just after my birthday. We ignored his letters at first, but they just got more vicious. Blamed mum for my sexuality, said I wouldn’t have turned out like that if he’d raised me. Being attracted to men’s bad enough, but one that’s a Muggleborn? My father was a _ Death Eater.” _ Marcus choked out. “He’d _ kill _ me. He’d kill Oli- Wood. I _ can’t.” _

It hurt. It hurt so much not being able to say it. But admitting it would mean that people would know. When people know something it’s no longer a secret, you can’t control it anymore. People get hurt. He couldn’t say it, no one could know. Marcus couldn’t admit that he was in love with Oliver Wood. Besides, Oliver had Weasley - why would he give that up for someone that had antagonised and fought with him the entire time he’d been at Hogwarts?


	2. Chapter Two

** _January 1994_ **

Marcus sighed, slumping into one of two comfy armchairs in the Quidditch Captain’s office, the only other furniture was a desk and stool, and a two-seater sofa. He’d been back at Hogwarts a week, a week of intense last-minute training for his team, learning the ins and outs of the Ravenclaw teams tactics. They’d narrowly beaten them, and now he had to plan training accordingly for their next match against Hufflepuff. If they beat Diggory’s team, they’d go onto to play against Gryffindor in the final. Recruiters from the reserve teams in the British and Irish Quidditch League would attend, one of them being the Montrose Magpies. Marcus had been dreaming of playing for the Magpies after his mum had taken him to his first proper Quidditch match when he was seven, which the Magpies had won. He’d said as much to his mum, he’d said he’d make her proud, and Nadine Flint - newly divorced from his father after a year-long legal battle, optimistic about raising Marcus as a single mother, although his father had been threatening to take Marcus away at that point - his mum had just smiled at him.

_ “I know you will love. You’ll be the best player they’ve ever seen.” _

Marcus had to make the Montrose Magpies reserve team, there was no other possibility for him. Quidditch was his only career option. It’s all he could do. Okay, this year he was putting effort into making sure he didn’t fuck up his N.E.W.T. exams. He couldn’t repeat his seventh year a _ third _ time. There was a knock on the door, and Marcus bit back the urge to tell whoever it was to fuck off because it would do no good to get a detention for telling a teacher that.

“Door’s open.” He said, trying to sink into the armchair.

“Hey,” Oliver Wood greeted, standing in the doorway. “Can I come in?”

“Er, sure.” Marcus sat up, drawing his knees up against his chest.

“I wanted to catch you when we came back, but I figured you wouldn’t appreciate the distraction. You played well today.”

“Thanks…” Marcus blinked and gestured at the other armchair. “You wanna sit?”

Oliver smiled as he sat, taking off his winter cloak and Gryffindor scarf. He was wearing blue jeans and one of those ridiculous jumpers he always wore in the cold weather. Marcus secretly loved the jumpers Oliver favoured - they were just so... _ Oliver. _

“Did you have a good Christmas?”

“Just me and my mum. So yeah. You?”

“Spent it with my parents and went to the Weasley’s for New Year’s.”

Right. The Weasley’s. Because Percy Weasley was Oliver’s best friend. And his boyfriend. And Weasley was cheating on Oliver with Graham Montague. For Weasley and Montague, it was also, seemingly, more than sexual.

“Sounds like fun.” Marcus nodded. “Loud though.”

“You’ve got no idea.” Oliver laughed. “Mrs Weasley drunk on firewhisky is a _ sight.” _

Marcus smiled weakly as Oliver lit up talking about the Weasley family who he cared for deeply.

_ I should just tell you. Right here, right now. I should tell you what I saw Weasley doing. And who with. But I’m a coward. I’m such a coward and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. _

“Anyway, um, here.” Oliver reached into the pocket of his jeans and brought out a small wrapped parcel. He tapped it with his wand, reverting it to its normal size, and placed it on the arm of Marcus’ chair. “It was a last-minute idea. It’s stupid, you don’t have to-”

But Marcus had already picked it up and started tearing into the paper. Oliver had gotten him a Christmas present. Why? Should he get Oliver something? Honeydukes Best Chocolate? Or was that too romantic?

“I hope you like it.”

Marcus tore off the last bit of the wrapping paper, staring down at the book in his hands. It was the official biography of the Montrose Magpies - the updated one that’d only come out just before Christmas. Marcus’ beloved well-worn copy had been his mother’s, who’d gotten it in the mid-sixties, and he’d read and reread and reread it so many times it had all but fallen apart at this point.

“The Magpies are my favourite team,” Marcus stated dumbly, staring at the book.

“I know,” Oliver replied, no doubt smiling that smile of his that made Marcus’ chest hurt.

“Their biography hasn’t had an update in thirty years. This has _ only _just come out.”

“I know that too.” Oliver chuckled. “I was praying you didn’t have the new one.”

“I think Mum would have gotten it for me, but I broke my broom over the holidays, so she got me a new one instead.”

“Sounds like there’s a story, there.” Oliver nudged him gently, and Marcus looked at the younger man who was smiling at him.

“Yeah,” Marcus thumbed the cover of the book absentmindedly. “Flint Manor is in Alderley Edge, in Cheshire, and there’s this town nearby, Macclesfield. I go there sometimes to fly, clear my head and that, and I know I gotta be careful because it’s a Muggle town. It’s no good for ‘em to see me on a broom, _ flying.” _

“Probably not, mate.” Oliver agreed.

“I, er, almost got seen. Had to hide in a tree.”

“No way. _ That’s _ how your broom broke? You hid in a _ tree?” _

“No, it didn’t break until I jumped down after they left. Got it snatched on a branch, and well…” Marcus sighed. “It’s not that I didn’t _ like _my Nimbus 2001, but I didn’t like the fact that I and my team only got them because Lucius Malfoy threatened me.”

“I thought they were a gift?” Oliver asked softly.

“Oh, they were.” Marcus laughed humourlessly. _ “After _ Malfoy Senior threatened to have me de-Captained and thrown off the team altogether if I didn’t let his _ precious son _play Seeker. The brooms were a way for Lucius to throw his money around and keep me quiet.”

“Dumbledore wouldn’t have stood for that,” Oliver said, drumming idly on his legs.

“Hindsight makes us all look like fools, Oliver.” Marcus shrugged.

“I’m sorry.” Oliver paused. “Did Malfoy give you any shit for that? Junior that is.”

“Not really. He can be an arrogant git but I think Draco just wants to please his father. Try to live up to that standard of perfection, y’know? Well, maybe you specifically don’t, but there are fathers out there - parents - like Draco’s, like my own, that _ expect _things from their kids. It’s exhausting.”

“I must be lucky.” Oliver mused. “My parents are Muggles, so they don’t fully understand all of this, but they just want me to be happy.”

“And they are too?”

“Happy?” Oliver asked. “Yeah, they are.”

“I wonder what that’s like. My parents had an arranged marriage. Mum tried loving him, tried making things work, but he never truly cared for her. For us. He just wanted in on the family money, and he hated that we were Neutral in the War. Outraged that we weren’t as insulted as he thought we should be by those with ‘spoiled blood’ - Muggles, Muggle-borns, even Half-Bloods - and it was inevitable, I suppose. That he became a Death Eater.”

“I’m sorry, Marcus.” Oliver patted his knee, a little awkwardly, but comforting all the same. “That’s awful.”

Marcus smiled sadly. “I haven’t seen my father in fourteen years. Abandoning us was the best thing he ever did. Even if he’s tried communicating again these last couple of years.”

There was a silence after that, one that should’ve been uncomfortable and awkward given what Marcus had revealed, and that it was _ Oliver Wood _ who he’d revealed it too. But it wasn’t, it was comfortable, weirdly, and that it _ wasn’t _ awkward should’ve _ made _it so, and-

“I don’t hate you, you know,” Oliver said quietly, barely above a whisper. “I just- I don’t hate you, okay? I need you to know that.”

“I kind of figured as much,” Marcus admitted. “I mean, you got me a Christmas present. I owe you one too, now, I guess.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Yeah, well, maybe I want to. I don’t hate you either.”

“One day,” Oliver started, slightly apprehensive. “One day you’ll be Captain of the Magpies, and I’ll be Captain of Puddlemere, and we’ll look back on our time here and laugh about how dumb our rivalry was.”

“Sounds nice.” Marcus slumped into his armchair. “We’ll be the best of friends, huh?”

“Yeah.” Oliver swallowed thickly and wiped his eyes.

“Oliver?” Marcus sat up, concern leaking into his voice. “Are you all right?”

Oliver nodded, standing up and putting his cloak and scarf back on. “I gotta go, M-Marcus, I- I’ll see you around, okay?”

“Yeah, okay…” Marcus answered, frowning.

Oliver gave one last smile, trying to beam brightly, but it was sad in a way Marcus didn’t understand. And his eyes - those eyes Marcus thought were so beautiful - were threatening to spill over with tears. It was only because Marcus could not move, shocked by the abrupt ending of their conversation and confused because he didn’t know what was happening, that he didn’t follow Oliver out of the room like he wanted to.

_ Ollie… I’m sorry. _

* * *

It took a week, but finally, the gift that Marcus had ordered had arrived, one of the school owls dropping the package into Oliver’s lap. It wasn’t much, not really, just a Honeydukes gift box - their Best Chocolate, Sugar Quills, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Fizzing Whizzbees, Pepper Imps and Liquorice Wands - with a personalised tag that read _ “Told you I owed you a gift”. _Not dead obvious that it was Marcus that had sent it, but also not too vague that Oliver didn’t know.

Balance.

Seeing how Oliver’s face lit up at the sweets was worth it, even if he did immediately give Weasley a Sugar Quill. Oliver looked up, catching Marcus’ eyes, and smiled, mouthing his thanks.

“What’s Wood grinnin’ atcha for?” Cassius Warrington poked Marcus’ face. “It’s creepy.”

“Don’t fucking _ poke _me.” Marcus batted his fellow Chaser’s hand away and gulped down some of his coffee. “‘S nothing, Warrington, go back to stuffing your face.”

“Flint, we all know it’s not _ nothing.” _ Adrian butted in. “Where’ve you been, Warrington? Didn’t you hear? They’re _ friends _now.”

“What?” The piece of toast Warrington was about to take a bite out of fell from his hand and landed butter side down onto his poached egg. “Flint? And Wood? _ Mates?” _

“One emotional heart to heart and bam!” Adrian gestured widely. “Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood are no longer arch-nemeses.”

Warrington stared at Marcus in horror. “Flint? Emotional? _ Flint?!” _

“Pucey, I swear to God, if you say one more fucking word,” Marcus warned.

“C’mon, Flint.” Now Higgs was joining in? Really? “He doesn’t even use your surname anymore.”

“You alright there, Warrington?” Adrian asked after Warrington began choking on air.

Warrington just shook his head in disbelief. “Wood uses Flint’s first name, and Flint _ lets _him?”

His eyes widened in recognition. “Dear Merlin, you fancy Oliver Wood?”

“Shut _ up, _Warrington.” Marcus hissed.

“But it’s _ Wood.” _Warrington protested.

“Coming from the bloke who fancied Charlie Weasley!”

“I did _ not _fancy-”

“You practically worshipped the ground he walked on when he went to school here.”

“Charlie Weasley was an _ excellent _ Quidditch player, and I will never understand why he didn’t go professional and instead went to study _ dragons, _but that does not mean that I-”

“Warrington.” A voice interrupted. Weasley. “What was that about my brother?”

“Nothing!” Warrington went bright red.

“Right…” Weasley raised an eyebrow. “Look, I can’t do Wednesday nights anymore. Dumbledore’s given all the Prefects extra patrols because of everything going on with Sirius Black. Are you and Montague able to do Thursdays?”

“Quidditch practice,” Warrington said. “Friday’s?”

“Friday’s work.” Weasley nodded. “Half six, library. Try not to be late, Warrington.”

Warrington grinned. “Not gonna make a promise I can’t keep, Weasley.”

Weasley rolled his eyes. “Just tell Montague there’s been a change. Where is he anyway?”

“Flitwick wanted him.” Warrington shrugged. “Something about his last Charms essay.”

“Right.” Weasley pushed his glasses back up his nose. “I’ll see you on Friday, then.”

“Friday.”

“The fuck was _ that _about?” Marcus hissed as soon as Weasley left.

“Oh, right, you lot don’t know. At least I don’t think any of you do.” Warrington scratched the back of his neck. “Well, you all know I struggle in Transfiguration. McGonagall had concerns about me passing my O.W.L. and asked Weasley to tutor me. He’s helped a lot.”

“Where does Montague fit in?” Higgs frowned.

“Snape heard about Weasley helping me with Transfiguration and got him to help Graham with Potions. Made sense to tutor both of us at the same time.”

“Think he’d look at my Herbology homework?” Adrian asked eagerly.

“I can ask, he’d probably give you his old notes or something.” Warrington shrugged.

“Sweet.” Adrian grinned.

Marcus scowled, busying himself with finishing his breakfast. So that explained _ how _ Weasley and Montague had gotten close. But not _ why _had happened. Did it just come out of the blue? Like his feelings for Oliver had, creeping up out of nowhere?

“Hey, guys,” Speaking of the devil, Montague sat down next to Warrington, taking a slice of his toast. “Did I miss anything?”

“Get your own fucking food, Graham!” Warrington yelled. “That’s _ my _toast!”

“Not anymore, Cassie.” Montague shoved the slice in his mouth.

“You bastard! And don’t call me Cassie.”

“You’d let Charlie Weasley call you Cassie.”

“Shut _ up, _Pucey!”

As Marcus watched Warrington, Montague, Adrian and Higgs debate whether Warrington still fancied Charlie Weasley (which he _ did, _even if he was denying it), he felt his stomach drop. This whole thing with Oliver and Weasley and Montague was gonna end badly. Horrifically. And Marcus would get dragged into it eventually, wasn’t he? Because he knew. Even though no one knew that he knew.

_ Fuck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is chapter two.  
Writing this story is so fun, and I'm excited to show you all this next part.  
Montague and Warrington as best friends is fucking everything and before writing this I didn't know I needed it in my life.


	3. Chapter Three

** _February 1994_ **

Marcus wasn’t expecting his and Oliver’s tentative friendship to become a close one so quickly. Oliver started striking up conversations about Quidditch plays when they were waiting to go into Potions, pairing up with him in Herbology, and sitting next to him in Defence Against the Dark Arts, which only seemed to amuse Professor Lupin.

_ “You two remind me of a situation that happened in my last year of Hogwarts.” _He’d said when Marcus had asked him about it.

_ “What was it?” _

Professor Lupin had just shaken his head. _ “Nothing you should worry about Marcus. You’ve got Charms next, haven’t you? You don’t want to be late.” _

_ “No, Professor.” _

After their talk in the Captain’s office a month ago, Marcus considered Oliver his friend now, even if it pained him it wasn’t more than that. And besides a handful of members of their respective Quidditch teams and Percy Weasley, no one knew they were friends now. Which is why Marcus wasn’t expecting Oliver to come and sit next to him at dinner.

“Hey, Marcus, you don’t mind if I sit here, do you?” Oliver yawned, adding roast chicken, mashed potatoes and carrots to his plate and pouring gravy all over it. “Listening to Ron and Hermione argue at lunch was horrendous. I don’t need a repeat.”

“So instead of just moving further up the table, away from them, you came and sat here?” Marcus raised an eyebrow.

“Well, yeah.” Oliver said, as if it should’ve been obvious he’d come and sit at the Slytherin table.

“Did you hit your head or something, Wood?” Malfoy stood in front of Oliver, arms folded, scowling at the Gryffindor Captain.

“Um, no?” Oliver replied, confused.

“In case you didn’t notice, Wood, this is the _ Slytherin _table.” Parkinson added, glaring daggers at him.

It was an impressive look, given Parkinson was only a third year, but Oliver was on a Quidditch team with Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet. All Parkinson’s death glare did was make Oliver roll his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m aware of that, thanks Parkinson.”

“Malfoy. Parkinson.” Marcus addressed them. “Either sit down or piss off.”

“But it’s _ Wood.” _Malfoy protested.

“Flint knows who he is.” Adrian said, sitting in the empty seat opposite Oliver. Higgs - who went everywhere hand in hand with Adrian these days, now they’d finally come out as a couple - sat down opposite Marcus.

“Hey, Wood, joining the snakes now?”

“Pucey, I’m on a very important mission.” Oliver stage whispered. “You’ll blow my cover.”

“Is the mission to annoy the shit out of these two?” Higgs pointed at Malfoy and Parkinson, before gesturing towards Marcus. “Or Flint?”

“Me,” Marcus said.

Oliver nodded. “Definitely Marcus.”

Malfoy’s eyes widened. “He’s calling you by your first name? And you’re _ letting _him?”

“Don’t worry,” Warrington said, slumping into the seat by Oliver. “I reacted the same way the first time I heard ‘bout ‘em being besties now. You get used to it.”

“You okay, Cas?” Adrian frowned. “You don’t look so good.”

“Trelawney.” Warrington sighed, leaning against Oliver, who patted him on the shoulder. “Not only did she predict my death at the beginning of the year, but today she spent all of today’s lesson predicting Graham’s.”

“Where’s Montague now?” Oliver handed Warrington a goblet of water that the Chaser gulped down.

_ God, could you get any sweeter? _

“Still throwing up.”

“You lot are mental.” Parkinson frowned.

Malfoy nodded in agreement. “This is just weird.”

“I told you - sit down or piss off.” Marcus growled.

“Wood’s our friend.” Adrian added. “Get over it.”

Parkinson huffed, storming off. Malfoy paused, weighing his options in his mind before chasing after Parkinson, although he didn’t look all that happy about doing so.

“Sorry about Malfoy, Wood.” Higgs sighed. “He’s not _ that _bad, it’s just…”

“His father’s an arse.”

“Got it in one.” Warrington muttered against Oliver’s shoulder.

If it had been anyone else snuggled up to Oliver - except for maybe Adrian and Higgs, who were always so wrapped up in each other - Marcus would’ve scowled and stared at them with his best _ ‘you’re dead’ _face (he’d been told by his team it was rather impressive).

_ “It’s sweet, really.” _Oliver had said once, when they were in the library for their now weekly N.E.W.T. study session.

_ “What is?” _Marcus asked, going over his Care of Magical Creatures notes.

_ “Warrington.” _ Oliver shook his head. _ “He’s so tactile, but I don’t think he even realises it.” _

_ “What _ are _ you talking about?” _

_ “Marcus, I’ve seen him give more hugs than Pucey. I know Pucey hugs just about _ everyone _ , and Warrington only hugs you guys on the Quidditch team, but still.” _

_ “He’s hugged you.” _Marcus pointed out.

_ “He was drunk, Marcus, it doesn’t count. He hugged Percy that night, remember? He tried hugging the Bloody Baron. He hugged _Snape.”

Marcus winced at the memory. _ “I’m not sure I understand the point of this, Oliver.” _

_ “Warrington’s affectionate with you guys all the time. And when you guys hug him back, or accept his arms around your shoulders and that, there’s this look that passes across his face, like…” _

_ “Relief?” _

_ “Yeah.” _Oliver finished lamely.

_ “Warrington’s childhood wasn’t all that great.” _ Marcus sighed. _ “Seems to be a running theme for my guys. Anyway. Things were… difficult.” _

_ “He said his parents passed away?” _

_ “When he was three. The War.” _ Marcus stared back down at his notes. _ “He ended up in this orphanage in St. Helens, one run by the Ministry. He’s said they were very, well, clinical. There wasn’t much affection there.” _

_ “Poor sod.” _

_ “In his first year, his mother’s cousin, Pandora, and her husband finally learnt about the Warrington’s death. I don’t know how they solved it - Cassius doesn’t really enjoy talking about it much - but in the summer before his second year they became his legal guardians.” _

_ “Pandora.” _ Oliver muttered. _ “As in Luna Lovegood’s mother, Pandora?” _

_ “Yeah.” _ Marcus nodded. _ “I didn’t realise you knew Luna.” _

_ “A bit. She’s best friends with Ginny, Percy’s sister, so I mostly just see her in passing. I’ve helped her with her homework a few times.” _

A light cough coming from in front of him broke Marcus out of his thoughts.

“Er, hey.” It was Johnson. Bell and Spinnet stood with her. “You guys don’t mind if we also sit here, do you?”

“Granger and Weasley?” Marcus guessed.

The trio winced, and Marcus gestured to three empty seats by the group already sat there.

“How bad is it?” Oliver’s brow furrowed, looking concernedly at his teammates.

“Honestly?” Bell sighed, sitting down next to Warrington at the end of the table. “The two of them shouting at each other was preferable over that silence.”

“They’re putting the whole of Gryffindor house on edge.” Spinnet sat opposite Bell, with Johnson squeezing in between Spinnet and Adrian.

“I feel bad for Harry.” Johnson said. “He’s stuck in the middle of all their arguing. And for what? All this over a damn broom?”

“He didn’t bring up everything with the Firebolt _ again, _did he?” Oliver said, exasperated. “Harry got it back! He’s training with it!”

“Granger told McGonagall, right?” Higgs asked. “About Potter’s broom?”

“She was concerned.” Bell defended. “She thought Sirius Black might’ve sent it.”

“Why would Black send anything to Harry Potter?” Adrian frowned in confusion.

“Don’t be dumb, Ade.” Warrington finally sat up from where he had slumped against Oliver. “Sirius Black and James Potter were best friends - practically _ brothers - _until Black became a Death Eater. Don’t look so surprised, Higgs. I listen when Uncle Xen tells me stuff.”

“That’s not the worst part.” Oliver muttered.

“What could be _ worse?” _Marcus said incredulously.

“Fred and George told me, and they overhead Harry talking about it with Ron and Hermione.” Oliver bit his lip.

“Heard what?” Marcus prompted gently.

“Sirius Black is Harry’s Godfather.”

* * *

The next day the same group of eight students sat together again at the Slytherin table for breakfast, this time joined by Percy Weasley and Graham Montague, who sat opposite each other - Weasley next to Oliver, Montague next to Johnson. Marcus tried not to glare at the not so subtle looks Weasley and Montague were throwing each other.

_ Are you trying to get caught you fucking idiots? _ Marcus was screaming internally. _ Oliver, _ look. _ Just look - look at them. Please! I don’t know how to tell you this, I’m a coward. Just _look.

“Um, hi. Can I sit here?” Potter shuffled nervously. There were already Gryffindors sat at the Slytherin table, some of his Quidditch teammates at that, but Potter seemed unsure if he’d get rejected or not.

“Harry.” Oliver smiled. “Are you okay?”

“Not really.”

“Sit down, Potter.” Warrington patted the seat next to him. “Eat. You’ll feel better.”

Potter laughed, dropping into the seat next to Warrington. “Professor Lupin’s said the same thing.”

“Wise words.” Warrington grinned. “I knew he was my favourite professor for a reason.”

“He’s a hell of a lot better than Lockhart.” Montague added. “At least Lupin _ teaches _us.”

“Anyone’s better than Lockhart. Even _ Quirrell _was better.” Oliver shook his head.

“Quirrell wasn’t all bad.” Weasley sniffed.

“Apart from the fact he was a willing host for Voldemort and tried to _ murder me?” _ Potter scowled.

There was a beat of silence, and then Warrington snorted, clasping Potter’s shoulder.

“I think you and me will get on famously.”

“Spectacular.” Potter deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

Warrington gasped, feigning offense. “You’re a sarcastic little _ shit, _Potter!”

“Is Potter always like this?” Marcus whispered to Oliver.

“Yes.” Oliver whispered back, beaming like a proud parent.

“Who would’ve thought Cas’ new best friend would be _ Potter?” _Adrian nudged Marcus with his elbow.

Oliver grinned. “Admit it, Pucey - Lions make the best friends.”

Adrian narrowed his eyes playfully. _ “Never.” _

“Guys.” Higgs tugged on Adrian’s arm. “Are they arguing about who’s a worse teacher out of Binns and Snape? Seriously?”

“I vote Trelawney.” Montague muttered.

“Seconded.” Nodded Johnson. “I’m so glad I dropped Divination.”

“I wish I would’ve.” Montague shivered. “Mad cow.”

“How bad was her prediction?” Weasley asked perplexed.

Marcus tried not to flinch, praying that he was the only one who noticed the care seeping into Weasley’s voice.

“You don’t wanna know.” Montague groaned, resting his head on his arms.

Johnson patted Montague’s shoulder. “Cheer up, Montague. Look on the bright side - no Divination today, right?”

“No, but I’ve still got the homework.”

“Unlucky.”

Marcus noticed of the look of concern on Weasley’s face. Warrington and Potter were still having their Binns vs. Snape debate; Bell and Spinnet were talking with Adrian and Higgs about going to Hogsmeade as a foursome, and- _ Huh. _

_ Bell and Spinnet. Together. _

_ Who knew? _

Oliver was discussing Quidditch plays with Johnson, and Marcus couldn’t help noticing how cute Oliver looked when he was talking a mile a minute. Montague was still resting his head on his arms, and Weasley was looking at the younger student with a pained expression. Marcus wished he didn’t notice how Weasley’s hands clenched - like he was forcing himself not to touch - or how he ducked his head, not wanting to be seen. Weasley downed his tea and Marcus felt his heart break.

_ He’s gone for him. Weasley’s so gone for Montague, and you’re _ right there. _ You’re right there and you haven’t noticed a thing. How do I tell you this, Ollie? How do I tell you Weasley loves Montague? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes - this chapter is a little shorter, but the next two chapters are much longer, so I hope that makes up for this being shorter. I can inform you guys there's five chapters for this story, plus an epilogue, so we are officially halfway through.  
This is the introduction to Oliver's mates and the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry, originally, wasn't going to be in this, but he snuck up on me and added himself to the narrative.  
Also - I love Graham and Cassius as best friends and adding Harry into this? Having Harry be besties with Cas (and eventually Graham) is *everything*. I had so much fun writing them as mates, and there's more to come on that front.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna thank everyone who's read this so far and enjoyed it, and all the lovely comments so far. It's validating when something you've worked hard on gets received well.  
Thank you.

** _March 1994_ **

With March came the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match, where Marcus was stood with Warrington, Montague, Adrian and Higgs as they cheered on their Gryffindor friends much to the chagrin of the rest of the Slytherins. But when the Captain of the Quidditch team is one of the ones cheering for Gryffindor, none of the other Slytherins were brave enough to protest Adrian’s screams of delight when one of the girls scored, or Warrington yelling _ “Go, Harry. Get the Snitch!” _

Marcus, and the rest of the Slytherins, were startled to hear Cho Chang screaming, pointing at four Dementors that had floated onto the pitch. Marcus watched in awe as Potter pointed his wand at the creatures, roaring _ “Expecto patronum!” _

Something silvery-white shot out from Potter’s wand, knocking the Dementors to the ground. Chang was frozen in place, staring at the Dementors in horror, and Potter inched forward slightly, wrapping his hand around the Snitch.

“Guys!” Warrington yelled. “Did you see that? _ Did you? _Harry’s got the Snitch!”

“What?” Montague looked back up at the teams on the pitch. “When-”

“Just now!” Warrington interrupted excitedly. “It was quick - can’t have taken more than ten seconds.”

Montague whistled. “Holy shit.”

“Um, Flint?” Adrian tugged on his arm. _ “Look.” _

“What-” Marcus turned to when Adrian was pointing to, and his blood ran cold.

“Oh my God.” Higgs whispered. Lying in a crumpled heap on the floor were the Dementors, which were actually four students in plain black robes with pointed hoods. “What the _ hell _were they thinking?”

“Obviously they weren’t.” Marcus said dangerously.

The quartet of ‘Dementors’ were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson. McGonagall was stood over them, her face like thunder, and Marcus could hear her bellowing from all the way at the bottom of the pitch.

“Higgs, how do you feel about the Slytherin teams chances playing against Hufflepuff at the end of the month?”

“Er, good.” Higgs shrugged. “I think.”

“Good.” Marcus nodded curtly. “Because you’ll be Seeker for that match.”

“You’re kicking Malfoy off the team?” Montague questioned in surprise.

Marcus sighed. “I should. But I’d never hear the end of it from Malfoy Senior if I did. So no, I’m not kicking him off the team. He’s benched.”

“Flint.” Warrington turned to his Captain. “I’m gonna check on Harry, alright?”

“We’re all going.” Adrian said, stony faced.

* * *

When they got to the bottom of the Quidditch pitch, McGonagall was still chewing out Malfoy and his ‘Dementors’. Dumbledore was there too, and Snape, the latter trying to placate the livid Transfiguration professor.

“Minerva, I said that I’ll deal with this.” Snape didn’t quite yell, but his voice carried loudly across the pitch.

“I know very well how you would _ deal _with this, Severus!” McGonagall shrieked. “A slap on the wrist and no repercussions.”

“Minerva, really-”

“Excuse me, Professors.” Marcus cleared his throat. “I’ve something to add.”

“Ah, Mr Flint.” Dumbledore smiled crookedly. “How are your team faring to prepare for your match against Hufflepuff?”

“It’s going well, Professor.” Marcus nodded. “I’m making a slight alteration to the lineup.”

He turned to Malfoy, narrowing his eyes. “Higgs will be Seeker for our next match.”

“You can’t kick me off the team!” Malfoy protested.

“Flint,” Snape started. “Is it really wise to go with Higgs? He hasn’t played for two years.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Higgs bristled.

Adrian pulled his boyfriend back. “Terry,” he soothed. “Marcus has got this.”

“Higgs is our reserve. He trains with us, as do _ all _of our reserves. He’s playing.” Marcus said firmly, before turning back to Malfoy. “I should kick you off the team after the stunt you just pulled. But I’m not, so count yourself lucky, Malfoy. You’re benched.”

“You can’t-”

“Protest one more time and I _ will _kick you off my team.” Marcus thundered.

“Marcus.” That was Oliver’s voice. “You’ve made your point, okay? Breathe.”

Marcus took a shuddering breath and sent one last glare in Malfoy’s direction. “Get out of my sight. And don’t bother coming to practise until _ after _we’ve won against Hufflepuff.”

Malfoy swallowed nervously and gave a small nod. He glanced unsurely at the Professors, but ultimately decided not to further add to Marcus’ ire and scampered off, followed by his little group, Snape and McGonagall.

“Congratulations to your team on their victory, Mr Wood.” Dumbledore adjusted his half-moon spectacles. “Harry, my boy, you played excellently.”

“Thanks, Sir.” Potter grinned sheepishly.

“Good luck, Mr Flint, for your team’s match against Hufflepuff later this month.”

“Thank you, Professor.” Marcus scratched the back of his neck.

Dumbledore just smiled crookedly again, nodded once more at Potter, and left the students to themselves. Warrington immediately rushed over to Potter and started fussing.

“Harry, are you okay? Are you hurt?” He fretted.

“I’m-”

“Do you need anything?”

“Cas-”

“Do you need to go see Madam Pomphrey?”

“CASSIUS!” Potter yelled. “I’m fine. Stop fussing.”

“I am _ not-” _

“Yes you are, Warrington.” Higgs shook his head in amusement. “You’re like a mother hen.”

“Cas, I promise I’m okay.” Potter chuckled.

“Fine.” Warrington said reluctantly and slapped Potter upside the head.

“OI!”

_ “That’s _ for not telling me you know the Patronus charm! You’re thirteen, where the _ fuck-” _

“Lupin’s been teaching me, alright? Because the Dementors affect me more than most of my classmates.”

Warrington’s face dropped. “Jesus, Harry, how bad is it?”

“I- I hear _ them. _My parents. I hear their deaths. I hear Voldemort killing them.” Potter said sadly.

Warrington said nothing and pulled the Gryffindor into a hug. Adrian and Higgs were still wrapped up in each other, Montague looking amusedly at the pair. Oliver had gravitated over towards Marcus.

“Hey,” the Gryffindor Captain said gently. “Are you okay?”

“Peachy.”

“I can’t believe they did that.” Oliver sighed. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Benching Malfoy. I know you would’ve preferred to kick him off the team for that stunt. I know why you can’t though.”

“It was nothing, Ollie. Really.”

“No, Marcus, it wasn’t nothing.”

“Harry, you’re not _ still _out here, are you? We should be celebr- What the hell?”

Ron Weasley was staring flabbergasted at Potter and Warrington, who pulled away from each other. Weasley’s face turned bright red - angry - and Potter flinched as his best friend started yelling at him.

“What the hell, Harry? I knew Wood was now consorting with Slytherins, but you too? I didn’t think you would stoop so low!”

“He’s my friend, Ron!” Potter defended.

“He’s a _ Slytherin!” _

“So what?”

“They’re evil! They-”

“Don’t say what I think you’re about to.” Warrington said coldly. “I’m not a Death Eater, Weasley.”

“I bet your parents were.” Weasley sneered.

“Ron!” Granger, who’d been trying to interrupt Weasley and Potter’s argument, shouted. “You can’t just accuse people of something like that.”

“They were Slytherins.” Weasley argued, as if that was a valid point.

“Yes, and Professor Quirrell was in Ravenclaw. Sirius Black was a Gryffindor, like us.” Granger countered. “Your house doesn’t determine whether you’re a bad person. Being in Slytherin doesn’t automatically make you a Death Eater, or mean you believe in or follow You-Know-Who’s ideals.”

“My mother _ was _a Slytherin.” Warrington admitted. “My father, however, was in Ravenclaw.”

“That proves nothing.” Weasley muttered.

Warrington glared at Weasley, and when he spoke his voice was like ice. “No, it doesn’t. But they got murdered because they refused to convert to Voldemort’s cause. _ That _proves everything.”

Warrington stormed pass Weasley and Granger, Potter and Montague chasing after him. Weasley went to follow Potter, but Granger held him back.

“We should leave them be.”

“Hermione! Harry-”

“Ron, you’ve aggravated Warrington enough.” Granger frowned. “Harry’s his friend. He’ll be fine.”

“And Montague?” Weasley demanded.

“Graham’s Cas’ best friend.” Adrian piped up. “Him and Potter have become friends, and he’s our friend, too. He’ll be alright, Weasley.”

Weasley huffed and walked away furiously, making Granger sigh in frustration.

“Thank you.” she addressed Adrian. “I know Harry’s been preferring sitting with you over dealing with me and Ron bickering.”

Granger look tired - exhausted, even - and Marcus couldn’t help wondering if that was all down to her spats with Weasley. It was possible, but Marcus had an inkling there was more to her exhaustion.

“Well,” Oliver paused, unsure if the others would agree with him. “If you wanna get away from Ron sometime-”

“Absolutely, you should sit with us.” Adrian nodded.

“The more the merrier, right?” Higgs added.

“Johnson, Bell and Spinnet sit with us, too.” Marcus tried to smile reassuringly, though he wasn’t sure how successful he was at it. “So it’s not like you’ll be sat there only knowing Potter, Oliver and Weasley.”

“Percy.” Oliver clarified.

“Mm.”

Granger smiled unsurely. “I’ll think about it.”

The younger Gryffindor left, leaving Adrian, Higgs, Oliver and Marcus stood in the middle of the pitch.

“We should probably go, too.” Adrian said. “Looks like it may rain.”

“I should really shower.” Oliver plucked at his uniform. “And change.”

“So you don’t miss the Gryffindor party?” Higgs raised his eyebrows.

“What kind of Captain would I be if I missed the victory celebrations?”

“A shitty one.” Marcus declared.

Oliver grinned. “Exactly.”

* * *

The next two-and-a-half weeks brought with them intense training practically every day to prepare for their next match. It paid off - the Hufflepuff team scored twice, and their Keeper only blocked one of the Slytherin team’s nine attempts to score. When Higgs caught the Snitch, Marcus heard Adrian yell in delight, crying out, _ “That’s my boyfriend!” _

Marcus snorted, noticing that Adrian was with the Gryffindors, jumping up and down excitedly, clutching at Potter, as he, Potter, Oliver, Johnson, Bell, Spinnet, Granger, and Percy Weasley (reluctantly), started a chant of _ “Higgs, Higgs, Higgs!” _, much to the amusement of the rest of the Slytherin team, and Professors Dumbledore and Lupin, who were chuckling away to themselves. Marcus watched as Higgs and Warrington flew to the Gryffindor stand, only for Adrian to pull Higgs into a snog, which made Warrington and Potter wolf whistle in unison.

“So it’s true then - Warrington’s best friends with Potter now?” Bletchley said, pulling up next to Marcus.

“Sure Montague’s still Warrington’s _ best _ friend, but yeah. They’re close.”

“Like you and Wood these days?” Bletchley questioned. “Apart from the fact Warrington _ doesn’t _fancy the pants off of Potter?”

When Marcus whipped around to face the Slytherin Keeper, Bletchley just raised the eyebrow. “What? You think you’re subtle, Flint? You ain’t. Anyone who knows you can see you’re good for Wood.”

“Who’s gone for Wood?” Bole asked as he stopped by Marcus and Bletchley, Derrick right beside him.

“Obviously, Flint.” Derrick rolled his eyes.

“Oh.” Bole blinked. “That makes total sense, actually.”

“Shut up, Derrick.” Marcus hissed. “Unless you wanna discuss your crush on _ Cedric Diggory?” _

Derrick blushed, biting his lip as his eyes travelled downwards to where Diggory was dismounting his broom. Macavoy, one of the Hufflepuff Chasers, elbowed Diggory and pointed up at the group of Slytherin players. Diggory followed her eyeline and noticing Derrick, started waving enthusiastically and gestured for the Beater to come over. Derrick blushed deeper, and headed down to the bottom of the pitch.

“Seriously?” Bole’s eyes widened as Diggory pulled Derrick into a hug. “Are they- Is Derrick- With _ Diggory?” _

“They’re not together.” Bletchley said. “Derrick’s got a crush on Diggory a mile long, and I know they’re friends, but they ain’t together. Don’t even know if Diggory likes blokes. I heard he asked out Chang.”

Bole shook his head. “Nah, I saw Chang and one of the Patil twins kissing yesterday.”

“Which one?” Bletchley questioned.

“Er…” Bole mused. “The Ravenclaw one.”

“Padma.” Bletchley said.

“Right.” Bole nodded.

“Guys.” Marcus’ eyes were darting around the pitch. “Where’s Montague?”

“Maybe he’s gone back already?” Bole suggested.

“Right…” Marcus sighed. “We should shower, I have to go over a few plays before we start celebrating.”

“We’re not playing against Gryffindor for ages.” Bole protested.

“Yeah, but Wood’s been training his team against our tactics and the Hufflepuffs since they beat Ravenclaw.” Bletchley countered. “Though now he’ll only train his team against us.”

“I suppose.” Bole frowned, following Bletchley to the changing room.

Marcus looked one final time around the pitch, an uneasy feeling filling his gut, before he reluctantly followed Bletchley and Bole to the changing room.

* * *

Marcus tried to shake the uneasy feeling lingering in his gut. Montague hadn’t made it to the changing room like the rest of his team. Even Derrick had made it, still blushing profusely, Marcus had sent his team on ahead to start the victory celebration. He needed to re-go over his notes for the Gryffindor team’s plays, only briefly, otherwise he’d miss the party. He didn’t notice the door to the Quidditch Captain’s office was already unlocked, slightly ajar. Marcus pushed it open, stepped inside, and-

_ Shit. _

_ Shit. shit. Shit. _

Montague was in there. With Weasley. _ Kissing. _ Marcus stood there, dazed. Frozen. He needed to get out. He should turn tail and leave _ right now _before-

“Flint?” Montague gasped, staring in shock at his Captain. “Flint, I can explain-”

“I can’t do this.” Marcus said flatly, taking one look at Montague’s pleading face and the scared expression on Weasley’s face, before turning and fleeing.

Marcus barely made it out onto the grounds leading back up to the castle before he heard Montague yelling.

“Flint! _ Wait.” _

_ I don’t want to do this. I don’t want to do this. I _ do not _ want to- _

“Flint. Please.” Montague was right behind him now. “I can explain.”

“Explain _ what, _ Montague?” Marcus demanded, rounding on his fellow Chaser. “That you’re shagging Weasley? That you’ve been shagging him since at _ least _December?”

“How did-”

“I saw you, okay?” Marcus admitted. “I saw you kissing him just before Christmas break.”

“Why didn’t you mention anything before now?”

“I didn’t know how, Montague. I didn’t know how to confront you about being with Weasley when he was already seeing someone.”

“What are you talking about?” Montague demanded.

“OLIVER!” Marcus yelled. “I’m talking about Ollie, okay?”

“I still don’t understand.” Montague whispered.

“I think I do.” Weasley had caught up with the pair, standing next to Montague. “Flint… Ollie and I aren’t together.”

_ ..… What….? _

“What?” Montague asked. “You think Percy… and _ Wood?” _

Marcus turned to Weasley. “You and Ollie. You’re not-”

“Ollie’s my best friend.” Weasley said gently. “I love him, sure, but I’m not _ in _love with him.”

“I can’t believe you thought-”

“Graham. It’s alright.”

“Like _ hell _it’s alright. Flint just-”

“I know, Graham.” Weasley said, slipping his hand into Montague’s. “But I understand. Wouldn’t be the first time someone mistook me and Ollie for a couple.”

“I- I- I’m s-sorry.” Marcus staggered backwards. “I- I f-fucked up.”

Wealsey smiled. “You’re not subtle, you know Flint. About your feelings for Ollie.”

“What?” Montague turned to Marcus. “You fancy Wood?”

“You’re about the last person to figure that out.” Weasley chuckled. “Apart from Ollie himself.”

“I- I don’t-”

“He has feelings for you too.”

“What?” Marcus breathed. “Ollie doesn’t-”

“Yes.” Weasley nodded. “He does. He loves you.”

Marcus’ heart started beating wildly, and his hands started shaking. Oliver… loved him back? Ollie loved him back? He couldn’t, he just couldn’t. Nothing suggested his feelings were reciprocated. Except…

_ “One day,” Oliver started, slightly apprehensive. “One day you’ll be Captain of the Magpies, and I’ll be Captain of Puddlemere, and we’ll look back on our time here and laugh about how dumb our rivalry was.” _

_ “Sounds nice.” Marcus slumped into his armchair. “We’ll be the best of friends, huh?” _

_ “Yeah.” Oliver swallowed thickly and wiped his eyes. _

Ollie looked like he was about to start crying when Marcus mentioned them being the best of friends - why? Unless he was saddened by the prospect of _ only _friendship? Marcus’ head hurt, and he took one last look at Weasley and Montague, and ran off, heart pounding.

_ What do I do? What do I do? What the _ fuck _ do I do? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, next chapter is the one y'all have been waiting for - Marcus telling Oliver how he feels. Can't believe there's only the last chapter and the epilogue to go. It's crazy.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys.  
The last chapter...

** _April 1994_ **

Marcus spent the next week agonising about how to tell Oliver his feelings. Ollie was single, he’d been single the entire time Marcus had assumed he was dating Weasley. He wasn’t. They were friends. Best friends sure, but  _ just friends. _

_ “Ollie’s my best friend.” _

_ “I love him, sure, but I’m not _ in _ love with him.” _

Marcus had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he’d barely noticed that he’d been blanking Oliver. He hadn’t restigered the worried looks Ollie had shot at him, the concerned ones from Adrian, or the frustrated ones from Montague.

_ “Ollie’s my best friend.” _

_ “I’m not _ in _ love with him.” _

_ Not.  _ In.  _ Love. _

A loud knock startled Marcus out of his daydreaming. He was sat in the Quidditch Captain’s office, in the same comfy armchair he’d been in when he had that conversation with Oliver back in January. Marcus didn’t say anything, just sunk further into the armchair, curling in on himself, which was difficult considering he was six foot. The door opened and Marcus ducked his head as Oliver entered the room.

“Hey, Marcus.” Ollie said softly, as if he was trying to not spook him. “Thought I might find you here.”

Marcus didn’t reply, trying to shrink even further into himself.

“You’ve been ignoring me, Marcus. Why?”

Marcus only shrugged, still not being able to look at the other wizard.

“Have I done something wrong? Did I say anything to upset you? Did I hurt you? Marcus,  _ please.” _

Oliver’s voice was small, pained, and when Marcus looked up he saw how Oliver was trying to steel himself so he wouldn’t start crying.

“Shit.” Marcus shot up in an instant. “Ollie… Ollie, you haven’t done anything wrong, okay? I swear.”

“Then why- Why have you been ignoring me? Why- Why act like- Like- Like  _ before,  _ Marcus?” Ollie was shaking now, and he wrapped his around himself.

_ Oh God, oh God, oh God, you fucking  _ idiot  _ Marcus! _

Marcus pulled Ollie into his arms, resting his chin on the Keeper’s head. “I’ve been dealing with some stuff. I’m sorry if I scared you.”

“You could’ve talked to me.” Oliver said, muffled by Marcus’ shirt.

“Ollie, mate, you know how bad I am at talking about my feelings.” Marcus sighed. “But I owe you the truth at least.”

“Okay.” Oliver pulled back from the hug, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve of one of those ridiculously adorable jumpers that he favoured. “Spill.”

Marcus took a deep breath and sat back down in the comfy armchair, Oliver sitting in the other one.

“I guess everything started back in December, just before the holidays, and I thought something was going on when it wasn’t.” Marcus drummed on his knee idly.

“What did you think was happening?” Oliver prompted gently.

“I thought you were seeing someone. I thought- you and Weasley…” Marcus trailed off, embarrassed.

Now he knew for definite that Ollie and Weasley were just friends,  _ best  _ friends, he felt idiotic for assuming otherwise.

“Me and-  _ Percy?”  _ Oliver’s eyes widened. “You thought-”

“I know, Ollie, alright?” Marcus scowled. “Don’t laugh at me.”

Oliver shook his head. “I’m not. Percy’s my best friend. Besides, he’s dating- Um…”

“Montague, I know.” Marcus sighed. “I saw them kissing, and because I thought  _ you  _ were already dating Weasley, I made the assumption they were having an affair. When they weren’t. I agonised over how to tell you, I didn’t think you knew, but I couldn’t do it. I didn’t know  _ how  _ to, Ollie. ‘M a fucking coward.”

“You were scared.” Oliver clarified.

“I suppose.”

“Of what?”

“Hurting you.” Marcus whispered. “I didn’t want to be the one to tell you that, you know? I- I wasn’t sure if you’d even believe me, and these last few months have been great. Not having to pretend to hate you. ‘Cause I don’t, Ollie. I don’t hate you. I can’t hate you.”

“Marc, w-what are you saying?”

Marcus reached out, nervously taking Oliver’s hand in his own, making the younger man’s breath hitch. “O-Ollie… I- I- I- My father, Ollie, I just-”

Oliver laced their fingers together in silent support, squeezing the Slytherin’s hand. Marcus swallowed, and finally glanced up at Oliver, who smiled gently.

“I love you, Oliver Wood.” Marcus finally,  _ finally  _ admitted. He finally said the words he had been petrified to say for  _ months.  _ “I’m in love with you.”

Oliver’s smile brightened, and he took Marcus’ other hand. “I love you too, Marcus Flint.”

Marcus sighed, relieved, and looked at their joined hands, letting out a half laugh, half sob. “I’m an idiot, Ollie. I wasted so much time, I-”

“Oh, love,” Oliver stood up and sat himself on the arm of Marcus’ chair. “Marcus, it’s okay. We got there. So it took a little time - so what? We made it and I have no intentions of letting you go. I love you.”

“I’m never gonna tire of hearing you say that.” Marcus declared. “I love you too.”

“Good.” Oliver beamed. “‘Cause I’m a Keeper, Marcus.”

“Your puns are awful.” Marcus chuckled, pulling the Gryffindor onto his lap.

“How many people will give us shit, you reckon? When they find out?” Oliver smirked.

Marcus scoffed. “Dunno babe,  _ all  _ of them?”

Oliver’s eyes lit up. “Babe?”

“W-Well- I mean- I d-don’t have to c-call you that.”

“Marcus, love.” Oliver cupped his face. “Shut up.”

Oliver leant down, his breath ghosting over Marcus’ mouth, their lips brushing against each other. Marcus gasped, his hand finding Oliver’s neck, leaning up and kissing the other man. Oliver whimpered, which only made Marcus pull him closer.

“I love you.” Marcus said against Oliver’s mouth. “I love you. I  _ love you.” _

“I love you too.”

Oliver rearranged himself, so his head rested against Marcus’ chest, the rest of his body sprawled over Marcus. The Slytherin Captain wrapped his arms around Oliver, kissing the top of his head.

“Pucey’s gonna go mental, you know that right?” Oliver chuckled.

“Weasley will give you shit, too, y’know?”

“They all will.” Oliver snuggled further into Marcus’ chest.

“Dear Merlin, Ollie, you’re like a cat.” Marcus laughed.

“I am  _ not  _ like a cat!” Oliver hissed.

“Yeah. right.”

“Not another word.”

“Whatever you say, babe.”

* * *

The next morning saw Marcus and Oliver sat together, which wasn’t odd in and off itself, but they chose the Gryffindor table, bringing with them Adrian, Higgs, Warrington and Montague. Bell and Spinnet instantly moved to sit opposite Adrian and Higgs, with Johnson sitting in between Spinnet and Oliver. Weasley - Marcus was going to have a call him Percy, now, wasn’t he? - sat next to Montague, and Potter rushed over to claim the seat next to Warrington, eagerly dragging Granger with him.

“Braving the Lion’s den, Flint?” Potter grinned.

“I suppose so, Potter.” Marcus sighed dramatically. “For this idiot.”

“Hey!” Oliver protested. “It was your idea to sit here. I just followed you because you’d sulk if I didn’t.”

“Whatever you say babe.” Marcus chuckled, adding eggs and toast to his plate.

He glanced at Oliver, who was blushing, and noticed the silence surrounding their section of the table.

“What?” he said around a mouthful of toast.

_ “Babe?”  _ Adrian’s eyes lit up, and Marcus realised everyone was grinning, even Percy and Granger.

“Oh.” Marcus took a deep breath and laced his fingers with Oliver’s. “Me and Ollie are dating now.”

“Finally!” Higgs cheered.

“Took you long enough.” Warrington added.

“I was honestly close to locking the pair of you two in the Captain’s office.” Johnson admitted.

“Oi, Johnson, we can still do that.” Montague grinned mischievously. “At least  _ one  _ of them will need some comfort after the Quidditch final.”

“Montague, I like your style.”

“Thanks, J- Ow!” Montague turned to Percy. “What was  _ that  _ for?”

“Behave, Graham.” Percy sniffed. “They are children present.”

“Graham?” Potter asked. “Since when did you call Montague by his first name?”

“Flint and Oliver do.” Granger pointed out. “As do you and Warrington.”

“The only reason Flint and Oliver did it was because they were-” Potter’s eyes widened. “No. No  _ way.” _

“What?” Granger looked between Potter and Percy. “Harry!”

“You- You- You and  _ Montague?”  _ Potter stuttered.

Percy blushed. “I, um, I mean-”

Montague sighed and wrapped his arm around Percy’s waist. “They were going to find out sooner or later, Percy.”

“Not like this!”

“Wait, what’s going on?” Bell frowned.

“Yeah, explain it for those of us  _ not  _ in the loop.” Spinnet added.

“M-Myself and Graham are- Are-”

“We’re dating.” Montague said. “Me and Percy. We’re a couple.”

“Since when?” Adrian demanded.

“October.” Percy muttered.

_ “What?” _

“Oh, calm down, Ade.” Warrington rolled his eyes. “It’s really not that surprising.”

“You knew?!”

Warrington scoffed. “You think I couldn’t see my best friend falling for Weasley?”

“I knew too.” Oliver piped up. “I caught them once. In my bed.”

“Oliver!” Percy shrieked.

“What-”

“-is going on-”

“-here, dear brother?”

The Weasley twins sat themselves opposite their brother and Montague.

“Why Percy-”

“-are you blushing?”

“Shut up.” Percy hissed. “What do you want?”

“It’s breakfast.” Said one twin.

“That’s what we want.” Said the other.

Percy groaned. “You just want to annoy me.”

“As if we-”

“-would do that.”

“Do you two always do that?” Montague blinked. “The twin talk thing?”

“Yes,” they spoke in unison.

One twin noticed Montague’s arm around Percy’s waist and nudged the other. “Hey Gred. Look. I think Montague likes our Percy.”

“I think you’re right, Forge.”

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake!” Percy yelled. “Graham’s my boyfriend, alright?”

The twins looked at each other and grinned. “We know.”

“We saw you-”

“-and Montague-”

“-snogging in Snape’s classroom.”

Percy blushed deeper and Montague froze.

“Really?” Oliver laughed. “Snape’s classroom?  _ Snape?” _

“Oliver’s dating Flint!” Percy blurted.

“Perce!”

“Really?” The twins turned to Oliver and Marcus. “Our Captain-”

“-and Flint?”

They looked at each other once more and again spoke in unison. “Makes sense.”

The twins grinned and turned their attention back to Percy and Montague.

“Those two are gonna give ‘em hell, aren’t they?” Marcus whispered to Oliver.

“Probably.” Oliver answered.

Marcus snorted. “Gets ‘em off our backs at least.”

“Probably.” Oliver chuckled, looking at their group of friends.

Bell, Spinnet, Johnson, Adrian and Higgs were talking about Quidditch plays. Warrington was discussing Defence Against the Dark Arts with Potter and Granger, and how he was relieved to have a competent professor for his O.W.L. year.

“Warrington’s got a point.” Marcus murmured. “Having Lupin as a teacher is gonna make all the difference to me passing my Defence Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T. exam - I’m surprised anyone passed last year with Lockhart.”

“Whatever you say, love.” Oliver grinned.

“Arse.” Marcus stabbed at the eggs on his plate.

“Yeah, but you love me.”

“‘Course I do, Ollie.” Marcus whispered. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Oliver leant into him.

(Marcus wasn’t blushing,  _ fuck you.) _

“Hey, Marc? Is that your Beater talking to Diggory?”

“Eh?”

Marcus looked up and saw that Derrick was standing by Cedric Diggory, the Slytherin green of his robes standing out amongst a sea of Hufflepuff yellow. Diggory was sat with two of the Hufflepuff Chasers, Heidi Macavoy and Tamsin Applebee, and the team Keeper, Herbert Fleet. Derrick was blushing fiercely, talking quietly so only Diggory could hear him, and the Hufflepuff Captain was smiling so brightly that it almost looked fake.

Almost.

Diggory took Derrick’s hand, which silenced the Slytherin Beater, and pulled him down to sit next to him, making Macavoy move which she didn’t look happy about. Diggory whispered something to Derrick, which made him duck his head shyly, and Macavoy’s eyes practically bulged out of her skull when Diggory started making up a plate for Derrick and poured him a cup of tea.

“Are those two… Are they together?” Oliver murmured in his boyfriend’s ear.

“I don’t know.” Marcus answered truthfully. “I know they’re mates at least, and Derrick’s been crushing on Diggory all year.”

“They  _ look  _ more than friendly, Marcus.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Macavoy looks pissed though, see the way she’s glaring at my Beater? Stuck up b-”

“Love.” Oliver kissed Marcus’ cheek. “Look at Diggory. He’s glaring back at her. Sure he likes Derrick back.”

“I hope so.” Marcus sighed, looking at how Diggory was now cheerfully engaging Derrick in conversation, without a care as to how odd it may look. Applebee and Fleet were trying to distract Macavoy from sulking.

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake!”

“What?” Marcus looked to where Oliver was. “Fuck.”

Malfoy had approached the Hufflepuff table, with Parkinson in tow, and he spoke so loudly that the rest of the hall could hear.

“Derrick, what on  _ earth  _ are you playing at? Consorting with  _ Diggory?  _ I thought you had better taste.”

“Piss off, Malfoy.” Derrick frowned. “Why do you care who I sit with?”

“Flint, Warrington and Montague have already lowered themselves to friendly with Gryffindors.” Malfoy sniffed. “I’d hate for you to lower it further.”

Derrick’s face twisted in anger. “How  _ dare  _ you, you arrogant little sh-”

“Peregrine.” Diggory interrupted. “It’s alright.”

“Like hell it is!” Derrick yelled.

Diggory placed a comforting hand on Derrick’s shoulder and turned to Malfoy. “What’s your point here, Malfoy? You wanted to stir a little trouble? Cause a scene?”

Malfoy scowled. “I think he can find better people to spend his time with, that’s all, Diggory.”

“Cedric  _ is  _ better than you.” Derrick said. “He’s funny and charming and intelligent, and you think you’re better than everyone else and you ain’t.”

“Defending your boyfriend?” Parkinson sneered mockingly.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Derrick mumbled.

“Yet.” Diggory grinned. “Saturday will be our first date.”

_ “What?”  _ Parkinson shrieked.  _ “Seriously?” _

Malfoy’s eyes widened in shock. “Does Flint know?”

“Well, I do now.” Marcus spoke up. “And honestly, I don’t really give a damn, as long as Diggory treats him well.”

“Don’t worry, Flint, I intend to.” Diggory smirked and pecked Derrick’s cheek.

Marcus chuckled as Malfoy paled. “Just a heads up, Malfoy, I’m dating Ollie.”

Oliver snuggled closer, waving at Malfoy and Parkinson.

“And I’m dating Percy.” Montague added, and kissed the Head Boy, making Warrington and Potter whoop.

“What the f-”

“Careful, Malfoy.” Montague warned dangerously. “I can always let Higgs play Seeker again for our final match.”

“I’m up for that.” Higgs said cheerfully.

“You’re all mad!” Parkinson shouted. “The lot of you!”

“Miss Parkinson, Mr Malfoy,” McGonagall’s voice echoed across the hall. “Ten points from Slytherin for disturbing your fellow students. Each. And if the pair of you don’t sit back down, I will take more points away  _ and  _ give you both detention.”

Marcus saw Snape shoot McGonagall a filthy look, but Parkinson and Malfoy had already turned back around to the Slytherin table with their tails between their legs.

One twin whistled lowly. “Go McGonagall.”

“Minnie! Minnie! Minnie!” The other twin chanted in a whisper.

Oliver hid his snort in Marcus’ shoulder, and the Slytherin Captain wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, resting his cheek against the Scotsman’s hair. Up at the staff table, Professor Lupin raised his goblet and nodded, smiling kindly.

_ Well done,  _ he mouthed.

Marcus suddenly wondered about what Lupin had talked about once - the event in his professor’s seventh year - and whether it had something to do with his own love life. Or maybe that of his friends? Lupin  _ had  _ been close friends with James and Lily Potter when they were all students here. Regardless of what Lupin meant, Marcus returned the smile with one of his own, and mouthed back.

_ Thank you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, all that's left for you to see is the epilogue.  
Holy *shit*, thank you guys for supporting this little project.  
I love all of you so much! x


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I wasn't gonna post this at 4am, but I need the distraction.

** _September 1st 2019_ **

Marcus let out a breath as he stepped through onto Platform 9 ¾ with his husband Oliver, closely followed by their youngest child, Percival. Oliver beamed and pulled his son into a hug.

“I’m so proud of you, Perry, making Head Boy.”

“Just like Uncle Percy, huh?” Percival nodded to where his Godfather was standing with his husband, Graham, and their youngest, Arthur, who was about to start his sixth year.

“Don’t forget Quidditch Captain.” Marcus grinned. “Gonna win the Cup for Slytherin this year, eh?”

“Now Ace has finished school, we’re finally in with a chance! Ravenclaw  _ dominated  _ Quidditch when he was Captain!” Percival exclaimed. “And then he went to study  _ dragons?  _ He could’ve gone straight into playing professionally like Jac did! Dragons, Pop!  _ Dragons!” _

“That’s Adrian for you.” Marcus laughed. “Just like his Uncle Charlie.”

“You’ve got everything, Perry? You packed absolutely everything?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, Dad.” Percival sighed. “I promise.”

“Are you sure? Because-”

“Ollie.” Marcus said gently. “You already checked once.”

“I know, Marc, but it’s Perry’s last year and-”

“And he’ll be fine.” Marcus finished. “We’ll see him in a month, won’t we? When we open the shop? Atticus is teaching now, so he’ll keep an eye on him - speaking of which, Perry, don’t give your brother any trouble, alright?”

“As if I would!”

“That’s not convincing, sweetheart.” Oliver smiled sadly. “I’m sorry, I just worry about all of you.”

“I know, Dad.” Percival hugged Oliver. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Oliver kissed his son’s head.

“Love you, kiddo.” Marcus joined in on the hug, making Percival laugh.

“Love you too, Pop.” The teenager smiled brightly. “I should say hi to Uncle Percy before I go. I don’t want a repeat of last year.”

“The Howler?” Marcus smirked.

“It was so embarrassing.” Percival whined. “Ace laughed so hard he nearly choked!”

Marcus snorted. “Better hurry then, Perry, before the train leaves.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Percival rolled his eyes. “Atti’s helping you set up, right? For the Grand Opening?”

“Yeah.” Oliver nodded. “And Jacqueline, she’s got the day off.”

“Luckily the Scottish Dragon Sanctuary isn’t far from Hogsmeade, so Ace will probably Apparate.” Marcus added. “Esme said she’ll Floo in, so we gotta set up the network to connect with St Mungos.”

“Okay.” Percival hugged his parents one last time. “I love you guys. I’ll see you soon, alright?”

“Have fun, kiddo.”

“We love you, sweetheart.”

“He’s gonna be fine, Ollie.” Marcus whispered, noticing how Oliver couldn’t tear his eyes away from their youngest, who was now being fretted over by his Godfather, much to Graham and Arthur’s amusement.

“I know.” Oliver leant into his husband. “It’s just- It feels like yesterday when we first adopted Atticus and Esme, and Perry’s in his last year? All of our kids have grown up too fast, Marcus.”

“I know, babe.” Marcus wrapped his arms around Oliver. “But they’re still our kids, and they’re  _ amazing,  _ Ollie. All of them. Atti and Perry will be practically down the road. And Ace isn’t far. Esme’s gonna Floo in for your cookies all the time, and as for Jac - we’re opening a  _ Quidditch  _ shop, Ollie. You know that girl  _ breathes  _ Quidditch, there’s a reason she was the Holyhead Harpies youngest ever Seeker. And the England team  _ just _ signed her as a reserve player.”

“Am I being silly?” Oliver sighed.

“No, babe, you’re not. We’re parents, Ollie, we’re supposed to worry about our kids. It doesn’t just disappear when they become adults.”

“I guess so.”

Percival and Arthur had been joined by the Warrington twins, Rhys and Shane, and had made their way onto the Hogwarts Express. Marcus looked to where Percy and Graham were now chatting away with Cassius and Charlie. He saw Adrian and Terence sending off their middle and youngest kids, Wyatt and Penelope. Katie and Alicia were helping their two kids, Eloise and Levi, onto the train. Peregrine and Cedric were hugging their twin daughters, Antonia and Cressida.

_ “Shakti!”  _ Marcus heard a woman exclaim.  _ “Where is your owl?” _

_ “Mama’s got her!” _

_ “Here we are.”  _ Another woman said.  _ “Parvati caught me.” _

Marcus and Oliver turned and saw the Chang-Patil family. Padma was holding the cage of a brown owl, while her wife, Cho, stood hand in hand with their daughter.

“Hello, Cho. Padma.” Oliver waved. “Is that little Shakti?”

“Hello, Oliver.” Padma greeted. “Marcus. Yes, it’s Shakti’s first year at Hogwarts.”

“She’s a little nervous.” Cho added, as evidenced by Shakti holding onto her mother’s hand tightly.

“Hello, Shakti,” Marcus smiled gently. “What house are you hoping to get into?”

“R-Ravenclaw.” Shakti whispered nervously. “L-Like my M-Mum’s.”

“You know, Shakti, your new Potions professor? He was in Ravenclaw.”

“Really? Is he nice?”

Oliver laughed. “Yes, he’s  _ really  _ nice. He’s our son.”

Shakti’s eyes widened in curiosity, and Marcus nodded in agreement with his husband. “You need any help, Shakti, you go to him, okay?”

“Okay.” Shakti took a deep breath. “I think I’m ready now.”

_ Thank you,  _ Padma mouthed, as her wife helped Shakti onto the train.

“I think you’re right,” Oliver said, as the train started its journey.

“Hmm?”

“Our kids. They’ll be alright.”

“Of course they will.” Marcus rested his chin on Oliver’s head. “I love you, Ollie.”

“I love you too, Marcus.” Oliver turned and pressed a kiss to his husband’s lips. “We should probably go.”

“Probably.” Marcus shrugged. “I don’t think  _ Flint and Wood’s Marvellous Quidditch Emporium  _ can prepare itself for the Grand Opening.”

Oliver snorted. “Dear Merlin, I married a dork.”

Marcus grinned. “Yeah, but ‘m  _ your  _ dork, Oliver Flint-Wood.”

“I suppose you are, Marcus Flint-Wood.”

Oliver kissed his husband once more, and Marcus loved that even now, even after all this time, his heart still skipped a beat when Oliver kissed him.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's shorter, but, y'know, epilogue...  
And that's it - Green and Red Make Gold is officially done. Thank you all so much for reading and commenting and loving this little project.  
I'm gonna take a short break, I think, to deal with some personal shit, but I will be back, hopefully soon-ish with Part Two of this series, which I can now tell you focuses on Percy and Graham and their story.  
Thanks for all the love, guys.  
\- Kat x


	7. EXTRA: Marcus Flint’s Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, as I was developing the series, and the direction I wanted to go in, I realised that we, honestly, know very little about Marcus' backstory (or Graham's or Cassius', but those are for another time), and I had ideas, so...
> 
> This is Marcus Flint's backstory.

Marcus Flint was born August 12th 1975 to Samuel Hayes (an American pureblood wizard, from Fitchburg, Massachusetts) and Nadine Flint (a British pureblood witch from Alderley Edge), eleven months after their arranged marriage on July 3rd 1974, where Samuel had relocated to Britain to live with Nadine at Flint Manor (Alderley Edge, Cheshire, North West England) as per tradition of the Flint family - the spouse, regardless of gender, moves into a Flint-owned property. ****

Due to his marriage to Nadine, and move to England, Samuel retired from his position as Beater of the Fitchburg Finches, who he’d played for since his graduation of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (where he’d been in Wampus house). Despite wedding Samuel Hayes, and having and child with him, Nadine never took his last name, or gave her son his father’s surname, which always angered Samuel.

During the First Wizarding War, the Flint family were Neutral, but Samuel - blinded by his hatred of Muggles and Muggleborns (and Half-Bloods to an extent) for having “spoiled blood” - was tempted by Lord Voldemort’s words and swore loyalty, taking the Dark Mark on August 12th 1977, missing Marcus’ second birthday. 

For two years, Nadine tried to sway Samuel out of Lord Voldemort’s clutches, but he was too far gone - too invested in “righting wrongs” and he permanently left Flint Manor on Christmas Eve 1979, estranging himself from his wife and son. After Lord Voldemort’s defeat on October 31st 1981, in Godric’s Hollow by the infant Harry Potter, Samuel fled back to America as to avoid being arrested as a Death Eater. Nadine took this as grounds for legal separation from her husband, and began divorce proceedings early November 1981.

On November 1st 1982, after a year-long legal battle, Nadine Flint and Samuel Hayes were finally divorced, even though Samuel would continue to threaten to take Marcus away and raise him in America until Marcus started attending Hogwarts in 1986, and got sorted into Slytherin, which seemed to appease Samuel enough to have his son be in the same house as his old master. 

In 1992 Samuel came back to England, and after six years of silence started sending letters to Marcus and his mother. After little communication on Marcus and Nadine’s part, Samuel’s letters once again became vicious - threatening to “take ownership of what should be rightfully his” - that being a cottage Montrose, Angus, Scotland (that would later get inherited by Marcus when he turned seventeen), and an inheritance of the Flint family fortune (terminated after his and Nadine’s divorce).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more extra thing for this story, and then I'll be finishing up and posting the first chapter of Part Two of this series. Thank you for the love and support on this fic, and the patience for the next part.


End file.
